Spree
by Candychelle44
Summary: Clark and Chloe go shopping together. C/C


Title: Spree  
  
Author: Candace  
  
Summary: Clark and Chloe go shopping. C/C  
  
A/N: Yay, fluff again! I had to de-angst myself! The idea came b/c North Carolina is having a sales tax free weekend this weekend (going shopping, woo!). Everyone know about those, right?  
  
  
  
"Chloeeeeeeeeeee, why do we have to be here?" Clark asked, making Chloe's name three syllables long.  
  
"Cause it's a sales tax free weekend. It is our patriotic duty as Americans to go shopping and spend money."  
  
"I think you misunderstood me, I meant why do I have to be here?"  
  
"Because you're my boyfriend and it is your job as such to follow me around the mall holding my bags and whining like a child. You're doing a great job of that by the way. Plus, somebody is still making up for spending our first date running after another girl."  
  
"Is there already a record for holding a grudge, because if not you might just make it into Guinness. And where do you get this list of "boyfriendly duties" that you keep quoting to me?"  
  
"Oh.um.there is a whole chapter on them in Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus. You know, the book you said you read from cover to cover," Chloe responded, knowing that no such chapter existed.  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember it now."  
  
"Uh-huh. Oooh, come on, I need something from over here."  
  
"Chlo, no, I'm not going in there"  
  
"Clark, stop whining so much and come on!"  
  
"There are.undergarments.in there" Clark said lowering his voice.  
  
"Yes, I know that. Undergarments that are on sale! Which is why we're going."  
  
"There is a very good reason why the sign says 'Ladies Department'"  
  
Chloe scoffed, "Oh psha, there are men here. Look over there, he's probably getting a gift for his wife or something."  
  
The man in question looked over to where the teens were standing. He smiled at Clark and then gave him a once over with his eyes before turning towards another rack.  
  
"Okay.or maybe not," Chloe said as Clark gave here a look that said "See!?"  
  
"Clark.10 minutes, I promise. I just don't like shopping by myself."  
  
"Don't you have any girl friends to do these things with?"  
  
"Geez, it's not like I took you shopping for tampons or something. And no, I have you and Pete."  
  
"Lana is your friend too. Why didn't you ask her?" Clark asked as they walked into the underwear section of the ladies department.  
  
"Actually I did, but Lana is spending the day introducing Pete to the joys of the soup kitchen. Apparently he thinks he needs more service activities if he wants to make class council in the fall and since Lana is all about volunteering, she's helping him out."  
  
"Huh. I didn't know that."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Nope, just picturing Pete in a hairnet."  
  
Chloe grinned, "Ah. Ok, now I just gotta get some panties and we can go somewhere else."  
  
Hoping to hurry her along, Clark reached out and grabbed the first pair that he saw. He held them out as he asked, "What about these?"  
  
Chloe put her hands on her hips, "Clark! Those are Granny panties! Remind me to make you watch Bridget Jones' Diary sometime. No, not those, they're ugly, and big"  
  
"Why does it matter what they look like? Who's gonna see them?"  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Not you, if you don't stop being such a guy."  
  
Clark blushed and Chloe laughed as she turned to take her choices to the counter to pay.  
  
"Come on Clark, we'll get some lunch. You're probably hungry."  
  
"I'm always hungry, and you did drag me from my house before my mother could feed me properly."  
  
Chloe poked out her bottom lip in a mocking pout. When she had paid she grabbed her bag in one hand and grabbed Clark's hand with the other. They walked, swinging their joined hands, to the mall's food court.  
  
***  
  
Chloe wiped her hands on a napkin as she piled the trash from her and Clark's lunch onto the tray and dumped it in a nearby trash can, placing the tray on top. She returned to the table where Clark was sitting with their bags.  
  
Chloe took a sip from the straw sticking out from the plastic cup on the table. The straw bubbled up air as she sucked the last bit of liquid from the bottom.  
  
"Here, Clark, go get a refill."  
  
"Chloe. You just drank 32 ounces of soda by yourself and I'm not thirsty. Why do we need a refill?"  
  
"Because it's free!"  
  
"When did you become so cheap?"  
  
"I'm not cheap, I'm thrifty"  
  
"You want Coke again?"  
  
"Yes, please" Chloe said holding out the cup sweetly.  
  
Clark sighed and grabbed the cup. He made faces back at Chloe while he was standing at the counter before bringing the now-full cup back to her. He picked up their bags and they walked together out into the more open space beyond the crowded food court.  
  
Clark suddenly stopped and tugged Chloe's hand, stopping her as well, as they passed a fountain in the mall's center.  
  
He put down the bags and dug a large hand into his right pocket. Chloe heard the change jingle in his pocket before he pulled out a few coins in his hand. He sorted through them, pulling out two pennies and putting the rest back in his pocket. He handed Chloe one of the pennies.  
  
"Ok, make a wish" he instructed.  
  
The two teens closed their eyes and threw the coins into the swirling water. Chloe's lips moved slightly as she silently said her wish.  
  
"So what'd you wish for?" Chloe asked as she opened her eyes and looked at Clark.  
  
"I can't tell you, it's against the wishing rules."  
  
"I know, but I'm still curious."  
  
They stood in silence again watching a toddler across from them dip his fingers into the cool water.  
  
"Clark?" Chloe said suddenly.  
  
Clark looked down at Chloe whose legs were squeezed slightly together.  
  
"You have to go to the bathroom, don't you?"  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"I told you we didn't a refill, but El Cheapo wouldn't listen. Go ahead, I'll watch the bags.  
  
Chloe stuck her tongue out at Clark's teasing before hurrying off to the closest bathroom as Clark sat beside the fountain with the bags.  
  
***  
  
"Ok last store, I promise."  
  
"You said that at the last three stores"  
  
"Yeah, but this time I'm telling the truth."  
  
Chloe walked behind Clark fingering clothes on display as she passed. Suddenly she gasped.  
  
Clark whirled around in worry, "Chloe?"  
  
"Look at this skirt! It's perfect. It's exactly what I've been looking for," Chloe said as she head up a short denim skirt with a ragged hem.  
  
"Isn't that slit a little high?" Clark said, eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Nope, it's perfect. Now I just need a shirt to go with it," Chloe said, eyes scanning the nearby racks.  
  
"Ooh, Clark, I see the shirt I want" she said in a whisper.  
  
"Ok, so go get it so we can go. And why are we whispering?" Clark asked in a similar hushed voice.  
  
"See that woman over there beside the blue print shirt?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, she keeps looking at my shirt like she wants it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, she's closer. If I start to walk over there she'll grab it before I can. I need you to go get it. She won't suspect you."  
  
"Chloe!" Clark said with a slightly raised voice.  
  
"Shhhhhh! Ok, go ahead. I'll distract her." Chloe responded.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes and made no motion to move so Chloe pushed him forward before walking around to the other side of a rack of jeans. Clark looked back at Chloe and she mouthed "go" to him. Turning around Clark began whistling quietly and moving towards the target as he browsed racks on the opposite side of the aisle of the shirt, trying to look natural. The woman seemed to realize what was going on just a minute too late as Clark managed to grab the shirt before she could make her way back to it. He turned around and walked back to the grinning Chloe while holding out the shirt proudly.  
  
"Here you are, Miss sneaky, can we go home now?"  
  
Chloe grabbed the shirt and held it above the skirt, testing her new outfit, "Yep, we can," she said as she turned to the check out counter, Clark following behind her.  
  
***  
  
Clark laid wearily on the old couch in the barn, thinking about the day. After Chloe dropped him off, his parents had teased him about being able to lift a truck with one hand, but getting exhausted by spending one day with a 15-year-old girl. Clark had defended himself by claiming that his girlfriend had freaky supershopping powers. Johnathan had gotten hit with a pillow thrown by his wife for saying that woman also had supernagging powers. Now, as another of Martha Kent's meals rested in his stomach, he laid watching the stars outside the barn opening.  
  
"Clark?" Chloe called as she walked up the steps, "your mom said you were up here."  
  
"Yep..wow, Chloe. That looks great on you." Clark said looking at Chloe.  
  
Chloe spun around smiling, showing off the outfit she had bought earlier that day, " Worth being sneaky?"  
  
"Definitly worth it. Not that I don't love seeing you, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I forgot something."  
  
"Don't tell me, we missed a clearance sale somewhere in the Midwest area."  
  
Chloe laughed, "Nope. I forgot something else" she said, her voice slightly lowered an octave.  
  
She stepped up to Clark and wound one hand behind his neck, pulling him down slightly. She lifted her face and pressed her lips against his firmly. As Clark responded by wrapping his hands around her waist, she parted her lips and deepened the kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip gently before pulling away.  
  
"Wow, what was that for? Whatever it was, remind me to do it often" Clark said smiling, still holding her in his arms.  
  
"That was for being my best friend and the best boyfriend in the world. Thank you for shopping with me today."  
  
Chloe reached up to kiss him again.  
  
"What do you know, my wish came true" he said smiling softly.  
  
"Mine too." Chloe said looking up at Clark.  
  
Clark reached down and kissed her nose quickly, " Do you want to come in? We could watch a movie and eat the rest of mom's peach pie."  
  
"That's very tempting, but I can't, " she said as she stepped away from Clark.  
  
Clark made a small whining noise, "Why not?"  
  
"Because I have to get up early; and so do you. We're going to the flea market tomorrow!" she said, grinning as she skipped down the steps.  
  
Clark watched her leave before he groaned and fell back on the dusty couch. 


End file.
